


In the Lab [fic + podfic]

by pommedeplume



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Black Cecil, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Explicit Consent, Fellatio, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POCecil, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shameless Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a conversation on tumblr, this fic see Carlos having fun in the lab... perhaps more fun than he ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Lab [fic + podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Updated April 2014: Made general improvements and made it clear that Carlos and Cecil are POC.
> 
> Podfic  
> Duration: 7 min  
> Size: 16 MB  
> Download: [mp3 @ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x3tjggyvbnmydwb/In%20the%20Lab.mp3)  
> (April 2014 edited version)

Carlos was alone in the lab. He hadn't been doing any science today. Mostly he was just cleaning. There were plenty of test tubes, flasks and beakers that needed cleaning. And all the electronic equipment needed maintaining as well. In truth, Carlos had just been killing time until Cecil's radio show came on. Carlos often found it hard to pay attention to the details of what Cecil had to say and instead just liked to listen to Cecil's voice. And what a beautiful, perfect voice it was.

After a day of cleaning he was really looking forward to Cecil's show and when it finally came on he was in heaven. Cecil was talking about the Summer Reading Program. Some young people had apparently gone missing at the library. It sounded really serious. But Cecil's voice... it was so nice. And hearing it made Carlos wish he and Cecil were in bed together and cuddling while Cecil whispered things into his ear.

And then the weather came on. The weather today was really nice and suddenly Carlos found himself singing along with it even though he had never heard the song before (and while he was skilled at a great many things, singing was not one of them.) For reasons he didn't really understand he ripped off his lab coat and all of his clothes but his boxers.  
Carlos let himself go and he sang and danced freely and without shame. He danced and danced until long after the weather was over and Cecil was back on and explaining that the children were emerging from the library (led by one Tamika Flynn, who just sounded simply adorable.) 

Carlos danced freely and without care until suddenly a familiar, perfect voice echoed in the lab, "Very nice, Carlos."  
Carlos was stunned. "Cecil?" he asked, embarrassed.

“I left the station after the show was over to run over here as fast I could,” Cecil said.

Carlos scrambled to gather up his clothes. Cecil had never visited Carlos in the lab before. Cecil walked over and said, "What are you doing? How you are is fine." Cecil had a pleased look on his face.

Carlos felt oddly exposed even though Cecil had certainly seen him like this before (and with even less on at times) but here in the lab it felt strangely inappropriate. But Cecil didn't seem to mind. 

Cecil walked up to Carlos and whispered smoothly in his ear, "Will you sing and dance for me?"  
"I don't know, Cecil. What if someone shows up?"  
"We'll just tell them it's for science. That should scare them off, well, except for other scientists, maybe.”  
Carlos considered that the other scientists might not approve of him singing and dancing.  
After a moment Carlos said, "Well, I'll need some music."

Cecil walked over to the record player Carlos kept in the lab (purely for scientific reasons) and put on one of the records he had lent Carlos. It was something Carlos had never heard before and yet it felt familiar and soon he started dancing. The singer's voice was haunting and beautiful and Carlos found he once again knew all the words.

Carlos was dancing and singing freely in the lab. But this time he had Cecil leaning back against a counter and grinning delightfully. Carlos left behind his fear of anyone else walking in and seeing him because at this moment only he and Cecil existed.

When the song ended Carlos was sweating and out of breath. Cecil was slowly clapping, that same big grin covering his face. "Very nice," he said and sauntered over to Carlos who had collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. Carlos thought Cecil was going to pick him up but instead plopped down next to him. Cecil leaned in and kissed Carlos deeply. Cecil moved a dark-skinned hand up and down Carlos' brown-skinned sweat covered torso. 

Eventually, Cecil's hand found the bulge in-between Carlos’s legs and began to rub it softly while they kissed. Carlos moaned lightly and began to make small movements with his pelvis. Cecil stopped kissing Carlos and began rubbing his erection more forcefully. Carlos was breathing deeply and watching Cecil's handy work with awe.

Cecil then pulled Carlos' boxers down exposing his hard cock. Cecil kissed his way up the shaft then kissed the head. He placed a hand at the base of Carlos’s cock and lifted it towards his mouth but Carlos stuck a hand out and said, "Stop." Cecil immediately stopped and let go of Carlos’s cock.

"Cecil... would you... Would you just sit next to me and talk into my ear?"  
"But what about..." Cecil said while gesturing to Carlos’s very hard cock.  
"Let me take care of that,” Carlos said.

Cecil smiled and sat down next to Carlos. Cecil began to recite some of his favorite poetry. Carlos closed his eyes and began to stroke himself, slowly and deeply. This wasn't the first time Cecil had recited it to Carlos but it was certainly the first time like this. It wasn’t about the words anyway. It was the way his voice sounded. It was both arousing and comforting. Like a warm and sexy blanket for Carlos’s ears.

Carlos no longer cared if any scientists walked in on him. He wasn’t singing and dancing after all, and Carlos knew how his fellow scientists felt about those things.  
Carlos was now stroking his thick cock with vigor. At this moment he couldn't imagine anything sexier than Cecil's beautiful and perfect voice. Briefly, Carlos opened his eyes because he wanted to know if Cecil was watching him. Carlos found that Cecil was actually admiring Carlos’s hair. He closed his eyes again and focused hard on the sound of Cecil's voice.

Carlos began to feel himself inching closer to orgasm and began to stroke faster until he came hard, come shooting all over his torso. Cecil stopped reciting poetry to kiss him.  
“How was that?" Cecil asked.  
"It was perfect," Carlos said, “Now what about you?”

Carlos kissed Cecil hard and quickly moved his head to Cecil’s groin where it was obvious that he was very excited. Carlos swiftly unbuttoned Cecil’s pants and pulled out his cock. Not wasting a single moment, Carlos wrapped his full lips around Cecil’s cock and began to suck hard and deep while a hand stroked it at the base. In the meantime, Cecil moved his fingers through Carlos’s hair.

Carlos was sucking and stroking with determination and quickly Cecil came, calling out Carlos’s name with his perfect voice and come shooting down Carlos’s throat.  
Just then the door to the lab opened and a scientist gasped at the sight of them.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
Carlos looked up at her, smiling, and said, "Science!”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Feel free to leave a kudos and comments are always appreciated. Consider subscribing to me or following [my blog on tumblr](http://pommedeplume.tumblr.com).


End file.
